1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication terminal, e.g. a cellular or cordless phone or a communicator, handling user-to user information received during a call.
2. Description of Prior Art
GSM 02.96 version 6.0.0 Release 1997: “Digital cellular telecommunications system (Phase 2+); Name Identification Supplementary Services—Stage 1” describes how the Calling Name Presentation service works from a network point of view.
All of U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,195A, GB2,251,764A and WO98/48553A1 describe kinds of implementation schemes directed to Caller identification data or calling line identification that are used in terminals to provide the user with a name of a calling party or at least the phone number of the calling party.